interactions chimiques
by madhatter hi-chan
Summary: AU. Harry jeune lycéen joueur de foot rencontre Draco. Mais pourquoi son père l'a-t-il mis en garde contre les Malfoy? Quel est donc ce secret qui semble si honteux? Pourquoi Harry et Draco se sentent ils tellement attirés l'un par l'autre?
1. Default Chapter

****

Interactions chimiques

Eh oui, ce n'est pas le chapitre suivant d'une des histoires que je traduis déjà, mais le premier d'une autre histoire…Il faut bien changer, de temps en temps, non? Cependant, pour ceux et celles qui suivent l'une ou l'autre des traductions que j'ai déjà commencées, qu'ils et elles ne s'inquiètent pas, la suite de la traduction est en cours, mais il me faut du temps pour vérifier la traduction avant de la taper…et en plus, j'ai les examens qui approchent à grands pas donc je ne pourrais pas publier régulièrement.

Revenons à nos moutons: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'aurais bien demandé un Draco pour Noël) et l'histoire appartient à **Katy Kinneas **que je remercie pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic.

__

Si vous avez le moindre message à adresser à l'auteur, envoyez-le moi et je le transmettrai après traduction.

ATTENTION ! CECI EST UNE HISTOIRE AVEC DU SLASH DE PREVU (FIC CLASSEE R) ! CEUX QUE CA CHOQUE DOIVENT QUITTER CETTE PAGE !

Warnings: slash à venir! Des tensions d'origine sexuelle fortes même si pour Harry, ce sont des rêveries au début. Un Harry timide et un Draco mystérieux…

AU. Harry ressemble à ce qu'il est dans les livres, mais Draco est totalement différent, ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il a un mauvais caractère (pire que celui dont il a fait preuve).

Résumé: AU. Harry jeune lycéen joueur de foot rencontre Draco. Mais pourquoi son père l'a-t-il mis en garde contre les Malfoy? Quel est donc ce secret qui semble si honteux? Pourquoi Harry et Draco se sentent ils tellement attirés l'un par l'autre?

__

A savoir: l'auteur a placé l'histoire là où elle vit, à savoir Pukohoke, Nouvelle Zélande, afin de mieux pouvoir replacer l'histoire dans son contexte (la vie y est un peu différente de celle en Angleterre ou aux USA).

J'oubliais: Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une très joyeuse nouvelle année…et pitié, reviewer pour me donner votre avis! L'histoire qui recevra le plus de reviews par chapitre sera updatée plus rapidement que les autres, alors, SVP, cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche.

Chapitre UN

Ses cheveux ne voulaient pas rester en place. Plus il essayait de les aplatir, plus il semblait aggraver la situation et plus il se décoiffait. Il soupira. Ses cheveux étaient naturellement incoiffables correctement. Harry poussa un profond soupir. Cependant, le reste de son physique n'était pas dédaignable. Son corps était musclé mais pas trop. Il avait le corps d'un athlète, et que tous semblaient admirer. Son visage était presque sans défaut pour un adolescent et de luisants yeux verts semblaient être son signe distinctif, cachés derrière d'épaisses lunettes rondes. Le plus remarquable sur son physique étaient une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Ses parents lui avaient dit que c'était de naissance, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui révéler. Il se sourit à lui-même et commença à préparer ses affaires pour le lycée. aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres.

Harry dévala les escaliers, jeta son sac tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

"Mange bien, Harry; tu as besoin d'être prêt pour les qualifications demain.". James, son père, fit un sourire à son fils par-dessus son journal du matin et Lily, sa mère, lui servit quelques toasts sur une assiette.

Harry sourit et s'assit. "Le coach Wood a dit que je serai de toute façon intégré à l'équipe…" Il prit une bouchée de sa tartine et examina quelque chose sur la première page du journal.

"Mais tu sais que tu dois faire bonne impression sur les autres joueurs" remarqua Lily s'asseyant pour boire quelques gorgées de café.

Harry Potter était un garçon normal, venant d'une banlieue sans problèmes d'une ville au sud d'Auckland. Il avait des notes normales, des amis normaux mais il possédait un don extraordinaire pour le foot. En fait, c'était une star à l'école depuis que le foot y était l'un des principaux sports. Pukohoke High School, là où il faisait ses études, avait obtenu la coupe de foot quatre fois d'affilée. Harry ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il en était la raison. Tous le savaient. Il était tellement modeste et naïf qu'il ne savait pas ce que signifiaient les mots "orgueil" et "vanité" même s'il était directement concerné. Pour ajouter à l'ironie de la situation, il était bien fait et très gentil, ce qui le rendait extrêmement populaire. Normalement, on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'une telle personne réalise et utilise le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les autres, mais pas Harry. Il s'était humblement lié avec les deux plus humbles individus: Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, ses meilleurs amis.

Harry ne répondit pas à sa mère car son attention était tournée vers l'article qui faisait les gros titres du journal de Pukehoke.

__

Le millionnaire Lucius Malfoy installe son siège social à Pukohoke! Le chef de l'Empire Malfoy a donné des ordres pour l'aménagement des quartiers généraux de sa Compagnie et est maintenant un habitant de Pukohoke avec sa femme, Narcissa, et son fils, Draco. La Compagnie Malfoy fait partie des plus grandes depuis des années.

Et l'article continuait ainsi. Mais Harry n'était pas du tout intéressé par le texte. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la photo et plus particulièrement sur le jeune homme blond se tenant un fier homme blond lui aussi et une femme splendide. C'était donc Draco… Harry dut essayer des pensées qui lui venaient en tête et qu'il avait toujours considérées comme mauvaises. Il savait qu'il était différent des autres. Il le savait car il trouvait que…Draco… était l'un des plus beaux garçons qu'il ai jamais vu. Toutes sortes de pensées "mauvaises" pénétraient son esprit alors qu'il était concentré sur la photo. Draco avait l'air si pâle. Non, pâle n'était pas le bon mot. Il était translucide et lumineux. Ses cheveux blonds argentés et ses yeux gris ne faisaient qu'ajouter à son aspect impeccable. Harry trouvait que c'était la plus parfaite créature au monde.

"Fils?" James regarda la première page et fronça les sourcils. "Oh, tu regardes les Malfoy, n'est ce pas? Je ne ferai partie de leur entourage pour rien au monde, si j'étais toi."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son père. "Pourquoi?"

"Ils sont infréquentables. Crois moi, sur ce point." Il regarda sa montre. "Regardes l'heure! Tu dois être en cours dans vingt minutes!"

Harry sourit et prit une autre tartine avant de reprendre son sac et de sortir en courant de la cuisine. "Je pense y être à temps si je cours!"

Cela lui pris seulement dix minutes pou atteindre l'école et il ne portait pas une goutte de sueur. Sur le chemin, il se demandait toujours pourquoi son père l'avait mis en garde contre les Malfoy. Ils avaient l'air bien à ses yeux, un peu hautains, mais bien. Son père les connaissait-il? Il le devait car sinon, il n'aurait pas une telle opinion d'eux. il essayait de na pas penser à Draco, ni à son regard nonchalant et à sa bouche entrouverte, mais c'était impossible. La photo dans le journal lui envahissait tellement l'esprit et si souvent qu'Harry sentait quelque chose de complètement inconnu remonter de son estomac. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait une telle réaction: il l'avait simplement vu dans le journal et maintenant, ses pensées s'égaraient sur sa beauté et sur combien Harry le voulait… Non, cela n'était pas bien. Harry n'avait jamais voulu personne! Personne ne lui avait jamais semblé désirable et pourtant, Draco oui, faisant sentir à Harry quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti de toute sa vie. Et pourtant c'était un homme. C'était ça le plus étrange. Harry n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour les hommes; c'étaient seulement ses amis. Mais il pensait que c'était normal, que cela passerait probablement. c'était un adolescent, après tout.

Il passa le portail de l'école, sachant qu'il avait complètement manqué les corvées de nettoyage qui étaient avant le début des cours. Tout le monde se dépêchait d'aller en cours. Harry réfléchit pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait comme matière aujourd'hui. En premier, il avait…maths. Madame Vector n'aimerait probablement pas le voir arriver en retard en cours, mais il n'était pas mauvais en maths. Harry se pressa en direction de sa salle, de l'autre côté de l'établissement ignorant complètement les signes et bonjours qui lui étaient adressés. Beaucoup de gens le connaissaient, il l'admettait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Cela ne le préoccupait pas. En ce moment il ne songeait qu'à atteindre sa destination. Il jaillit presque dans la salle et regarda l'horloge. 8h59.

"Comme d'habitude, vos capacités de coureur vous ont évité une colle, Potter." Madame Vector lui jeta un regard en coin.

Harry eut un large sourire et (inconscient des regards féminins posés sur lui et des soupirs) il s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie, Hermione. Hermione était de loin la plus intelligente de la classe et beaucoup de gens lui en voulaient pour ça. Harry s'en foutait totalement, il admirait l'intelligence et l'esprit d'Hermione et c'était pourquoi il était très ami avec elle.

"Salut! 'mione!" Il s'affala sur sa chaise et sortit son livre de cours du sac.

Hermione soupira. "Encore en retard. Comment obtiendras-tu une bourse si tu n'arrives même pas à l'heure?"

Harry sourit. Hermione était toujours obsédée par ses notes. "J'avais une minute d'avance si tu n'as pas vu l'horloge."

Hermione prit la mouche. "Bien" Elle grimaça un moment mais cela changea rapidement quand la professeur aborda l'un de ses sujets favoris.

Harry était ami avec Hermione depuis leur première année de lycée, il y a environ quatre ans. Il avait toujours été un solitaire, mais ils étaient dans la même maison, Day. Harry avait pensé le premier jour que c'était un nom vraiment débile, ce qu'il avait dit à voix haute. Hermione avait été prompte à approuver et ils étaient amis depuis.

Harry se prélassa sur sa chaise prenant des notes quand il fallait. Il avait si souvent pensé aux lèvres entrouvertes et aux cheveux blonds de Draco que ce dernier était maintenant imprimé dans son esprit. Harry retrouva au déjeuner Ron et Hermione après son cours de sport (option qu'ils n'avaient pas prise). Ron était grand, maigre avec des cheveux roux et un large nez. Il n'était pas la personne la plus attirante du lycée, mais Harry n'y attachait pas d'importance. il savait qu'Hermione avait secrètement le béguin pour lui, malgré leurs disputes. Ron semblait ressentir la même chose et il le cachait beaucoup moins bien, rougissant chaque fois qu'Hermione le touchait. Ils s'étaient assis dehors, près des terrains, même si l'hiver approchait. Ils étaient environ à la moitié de l'année. Le mois prochain, il y avait le bal du lycée et Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cavalière. Il ne cherchait pas réellement à en avoir une. Beaucoup de filles lui avaient demandé d'y aller avec elles, mais il avait refusé car il ne les connaissait pas.

Harry s'assit donc avec Ron et Hermione pour manger son déjeuner et écoutait vaguement Hermione argumenter sur l'esclavage des enfants en Asie. Dix minutes après, ses amis de l'équipe de foot, Seamus, Dean et Neville, vinrent les retrouver, Dean portant un ballon de foot dans les mains.

"Prêt pour un jeu, Potter?" demanda Seamus avec un fort accent irlandais.

Harry regarda ses amis afin d'avoir leur accord, pour réaliser seulement alors qu'ils étaient bien trop intéressés l'un par l'autre pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Harry sourit et se leva, enlevant l'herbe de son pantalon. "D'accord. Je ne vais pas y aller en douceur avec vous cette fois."

Harry et les autres garçons trouvèrent un emplacement vide sur les terrains pour jouer. Harry souriait de plaisir alors qu'il courrait, évitant les autres tout en gardant la balle au pied. Il vivait pour le foot. C'était la seule chose qui le rendait réellement heureux. Cela lui faisait oublier tous ses problèmes. Il plaça la balle et se prépara à tirer. Neville, qui était le goal, était plutôt bon, mais pas assez pour les réflexes d'Harry qui tira et marqua facilement.

Dean courut à lui. "Harry, tu es trop bon pour nous, tu le sais? C'est sûr que tu seras attaquant, cette année."

Sean lui mit une claque dans le dos. "Il semblerait qu'on ait un public." Il désigna alors le parking où un homme grand et blond ainsi qu'un autre plus petit et blond lui aussi se trouvaient.

Harry sentit qu'il ne pouvait presque plus respirer. C'étaient les Malfoy et ils les avaient regardés ses amis et lui jouer au foot. Draco fixait presque Harry, mais ensuite il sourit et son père et lui se tournèrent pour entrer dans les bâtiments.

"Harry, tu les connais?" demanda doucement Neville tout en s'exerçant à faire des têtes avec le ballon.

Harry ravala sa salive, essayant de baisser le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Draco l'avait regardé…"Ouais. Ce sont les Malfoy."

"Wow, les Malfoy dans notre lycée? Mais ils sont super riches! Que viendraient ils faire ici?" Dean intercepta la balle qui rebondissait sur la tête de Neville et commença à faire le même exercice.

"Qui sait, mais il semblerait que Malfoy junior soit avec nous pour le reste de l'année." Seamus s'assit et commença à arracher de l'herbe du sol.

"Mais pourquoi maintenant? En plein milieu de l'année!" remarqua Dean incrédule.

Harry haussa les épaules…Il ne pouvait retenir le sentiment d'avoir de la chance que Draco soit ici. Peut être serait-il dans sa classe?

La cloche sonna pour marquer les derniers cours de la journée et Harry grogna. "Double cours de chimie. Et Merde!"

"Je me demande si je vais encore casser quelque chose aujourd'hui." Neville souriait mais seulement pour cacher sa crainte.

"Day peut seulement perdre autant de points…" Harry grogna encore avant de prendre son sac, suivant Neville jusqu'au bâtiment de sciences.

Il y avait quatre maisons. Harry et ses amis étaient à Day (rouge) et il y en avait quatre autres: Perkins dont la couleur était jaune, Jellicoe dont la couleur était bleu et Massey dont la couleur était vert. Les ennemis inavoués d'Harry semblaient tous venir de Massey. C'était la maison la moins aimée de l'école, mais ils rivalisaient avec Day lorsqu'il s'agissait de gagner la coupe des maisons. Elle contenait tous les drogués, brutes et trous du cul du lycée sans que cela soit une coïncidence.

Harry et Neville atttendaient à l'entrée de la salle l'arrivée de leur prof, monsieur Snape. Snape était le pire prof, selon Harry. Il détestait profondément Day et favorisait Massey lorsqu'il s'agissait de gagner des points. La plupart des points de Day perdus l'étaient pendant ses cours. Neville était tellement terrorisé par Snape qu'il semblait casser tout le matiériel en verre qu'il tenait. La semaine dernière, il avait cassé trois béchers, un distillateur, deux fioles conique, environ cinq tubes à essai et un flacon d'eau. Et pour chaque dégât, Snape avait enlevé des points. Hermione finit par réussir à les rejoindre, des étoiles dans les yeux. Harry sut immédiatement ce qui c'était passé. Ses amis s'étaient enfin avoué leur amour mutuel. Personne à Day ne pouvait être aussi joyeux avant d'entrer dans la classe de chimie de Snape. Harry avait été surpris de valider sa chimie l'année dernière, mais il en doutait pour cette année. Ses notes, déjà basses, l'étaient de plus en plus à chaque fois.

Monsieur Snape ouvrit la porte avec un sourire sarcastique et les lycéens entrèrent. Harry découvrit qu'il n'avait pas de binôme. Hermione s'était mise avec Neville pour essayer de l'aider, de lui éviter de tomber, ou du moins de casser quelque chose. Il était donc seul à sa table. Il sortit son livre de cours, traçant des gribouillis de rien de particulier.

Alors, verdict? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Pensez à reviewer, SVP, ça ne vous prendra pas beaucoup de temps et ça encourage…

Merci et BONNE ANNEE A TOUS!

Hi-chan


	2. chapitre 2

**Interactions chimiques**

_ATTENTION ! AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR DE LIRE CE CHAPITRE !_

_Eh non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Voici enfin le chapitre 2 d' « Interactions chimiques » ! J'aurais mis du temps à le traduire, celui-là ! Enfin bon…_

_Je tiens à remercier les 17 personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Un record pour un chapitre que je poste ! Merci beaucoup ! Réussirez- vous à faire mieux pour celui-ci ? Ci-dessous les réponses :_

Geneviève Black : La suite ? La voilà enfin. En espérant que tu apprécies. Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles !

Nee Chan et Chana : Les vacances ? Bof à cause de ces examens juste après la rentrée, mais bon… Physique ? Chimie ? J'en ai pas fait depuis la seconde… Y'a dans ce chapitre un passage qui devrait vous plaire. Mais vous le découvrirez par vous-même !

Katy Kinneas : I'm happy that you like it and I hope that you'll like the others chapters as well. Another time: thanks a lot for writing such a good story.

Moïra: Une suite toute chaude sortie de mes petits neurones, c'est pour qui ? Bonne lecture !

Hannange : Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Je suis désolée que les chapitres n'arrivent qu'épisodiquement, mais ils sont relativement longs, j'ai pas mal de travail et quand j'ai posé la question (cf mon histoire « Vague de chaleur »), les lecteurs (trices) m'ont dit qu'ils (elles) préféraient avoir les chapitres en entier quitte à attendre plus longtemps…

Onalurca : Malheureusement, je crois que cette suite s'est faite attendre et j'espère que tu apprécieras.

Blurp3 : Merci pour les compliments ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas dire quand je posterai le chapitre 3 étant donné que j'ai plusieurs histoires sur « le feu ».

Yue-Kero : Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas publier régulièrement. Pour répondre à ta question, il y a sept chapitres et l'histoire n'a pas été updatée depuis novembre 2004. Profites bien de ce chapitre !

Zoo Malfoy : Merci pour ta review si bien détaillée ! Draco n'a pas mauvais caractère, il est juste « intéressé » (tu découvriras plus tard pourquoi…) Pour tout dire, je n'aime pas spécialement le foot non plus, mais ce n'est pas trop évoqué dans l'histoire après la partie sur les sélections… Harry est moins innocent qu'on peut le croire (lis donc le chapitre et tu comprendra pourquoi je dis ça…) Il aime croquer la vie à belles dents. De la magie ? Oui il en aura, mais je ne dirais pas à quel moment elle se révèle… (sadique, moi ? Jamais…) Chimie ? De toute façonça fait presque six ans quez je n'en ai pas fait… Mais il est vrai que je n'aimais pas beaucoup mes profs en cette matière. Merci pour le compliment pour la traduction. J'y ai passé pas mal de temps donc je suis contente qu'elle soit appréciée. Je n'ai pas spécialement de préférence pour AU ou non du moment que c'est du HP SS ou HP DM (bah oui, j'aime beaucoup ces couples là). Mais cela est plus facile de trouver des histoires vraiment originales dans les AU… Que penseras-tu de ce petit chapitre ?

Ddy : Tu devrais avoir ta dose de HP DM dans ce chapitre, quoique… M'enfin tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Pour tout dire, je n'ai pas tout suivi au niveau de l'histoire des maisons étant donné que cela n'est pas approfondi. Cependant, cela ne veut en aucun cas dire que HP et DM n'auront pas de cours ensembles (la preuve dans ce chapitre). Tu apprécies ? Tant mieux et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !

Mifibou : En fait, le suspens et les zones d'ombres, ce n'est pas moi qui les ait mis, mais d'un autre côté, connaissant la suite, je peux dire que je comprends pourquoi l'histoire a été structurée ainsi. Snif… Je plaide coupable : ce n'est pas très bientôt (ta review date d'il y a plus d'un mois) et j'en suis désolée, mais j'espère que tu viendras quand même lire la suite.

Shinobu-sû : Comme tu as du t'en rendre compte, je ne publie pas toutes les semaines et je te présente mes excuses. Ils ne vont pas se mettre tout de suite ensembles, mais dans ce chapitre…

Mélantha-Mond : Chaud devant ! Un nouveau chapitre !

Farahon : Il sera question de magie mais plus tard dans l'histoire… (une explication de pourquoi ils sont attirés ainsi). Ce n'est pas vraiment un amour impossible, mais il va y avoir un passage un peu triste…

Akane : Le nombre de chapitre n'est pas déterminé et la série s'est arrêtée pour l'instant au chapitre 7. Pour les publications, c'est au petit bonheur la chance…

Miss Felton / Malfoy : Fausse manip' ? Je n'ai pas eu ta review…

_Dans ce chapitre, une (ou plutôt deux) séances de travaux manuels… Je vous laisse la surprise. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis le chapitre hier comme je l'avais mentionné dans la partie deux de « Vague de chaleur » et j'espère que vous m'en excuserez. En plus, je trouve que ça fait un beau cadeau de Saint Valentin, non ? Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une trace de votre passage avec vos commentaires et critiques ! Je m'excuse par avance si j'ai fait des erreurs dans l'utilisation de vocabulaire de chimie, mais cela fait 6 ans que j'ai arrêté la chimie…_

_Résumé: AU. Harry jeune lycéen joueur de foot rencontre Draco. Mais pourquoi son père l'a-t-il mis en garde contre les Malfoy? Quel est donc ce secret qui semble si honteux? Pourquoi Harry et Draco se sentent ils tellement attirés l'un par l'autre?_

_Reevvvvvvviiiiiiiiewwwwwwwwwwwwsssssssssssssssssssssss, SVP ! (Ayez pitié), merci !)_

* * *

**Interactions chimiques**

**Chapitre 2**

« Votre attention » interpella Snape. Harry pouvait presque l'imaginer dire « Achtung » avec un uniforme nazi.

Mais au lieu de la haine habituelle qu'il ressentait d'habitude quand il avait ce cours, le sentiment revint. Celui qu'il avait quand il pensait à Draco. Draco et son père entraient justement dans la salle.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Draco était encore plus beau vu de près. Ses cheveux propres, soignés et doux arrivant à mis hauteur de son menton entouraient parfaitement son visage. Ses lèvres étaient d'un doux rose pale, pleines et bien dessinées, comme sur la photo. Il remarqua quelque chose de différent. Ses yeux gris avaient des éclats blancs ce qui les faisait paraître argentés. Il semblait éthéré. Si pale et translucide. Harry sut pourquoi exactement il était attiré par lui ; il était si différent des personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusqu'alors. La seule chose qu'il avait de noire étaient ses vêtements. De la chemise jusqu'aux solides chaussures militaires, il ne portait que du noirà l'antithèse de sa peau, de ses yeux et cheveux.

« Etudiants ! Je voudrais vous présenter Draco Malfoy. Il nous rejoint pour le reste de l'année. Je veux que vous le traitiez comme vous aimeriez être traités ; avec respect et gentillesse. Installes-toi,Draco, je te prie. »

Le temps fut comme ralenti alors que Draco passait gracieusement entre les tables, son regard détaillant les autres élèves qui, eux aussi, semblaient être subjugués par lui. Finalement, son regard s'arrêta sur Harry alors qu'il arrivait près de ce dernier.

« Cela ne te dérange pas que je m'asseye ici » demanda-t-il de sa voix douce et profonde, presque surnaturelle.

Harry, se sentant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit sur le moment, secoua la tête et retourna à son texte.

« Merci. Comment t'appelles-tu » demanda à nouveau Draco tout en sortant son livre.

« Harry Potter… » fut la réponse immédiate.

Draco sourit et tendit la main. « Draco Malfoy. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

Harry déglutit, pris la main et la serra. Il put sentir le pouls de Draco et il lui fallu un moment avant de pouvoir relâcher la main.

« Bon» reprit Snape. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les effets de l'halogénation du cyclohexane et du cyclohexène. Après, nous testerons des alcools par oxydation avec du permanganate de potassium acidifié. » Il commença à noter les indications au tableau. « Heureusement pour certains, nous n'aurons besoin que de tubes à essai. »

Harry ricana. Si Snape regardait la classe, il y avait de fortes chances pour que son regard soit posé sur Neville.

« Au travail ! Suivez les indications de vos livres. » termina Snape et Harry sortit les tubes de sous sa table avec un support pour tubes.

« Je vais… euh…les ingrédients… » bégaya Harry qui s'en voulu pour ça.

Draco hocha simplement la tête et sortit ses propres tubes. Comme il lui tournait le dos, Harry ne put voir le sourire de Draco.

Harry revint avec les ingrédients peu après et les plaça sur l'établi.

« Je t'ai vu jouer au foot. » déclara Draco tout en commençant à lire les instructions. « Plutôt impressionnant. Tu ne sembles pas avoir beaucoup de compétition. »

Harry se mit à rougir furieusement. « Mer… merci… » Il faillit faire tomber son tube à essai en essayant de verser du glycérol dedans.

Draco eut un sourire en coin et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. « Tu dois être la raison pour laquelle votre équipe est la meilleure de tout le nord du pays. »

Draco sourit à nouveau alors qu'Harry essayait de verser le liquide épais dans son tube à essai. A ce moment-là, il prit la main d'Harry pour garder le tube droit et tint son autre main pour introduire le glycérol dedans. Harry crut avoir le cœur près à exploser lorsqu'il sentit les mains puissantes de Draco caresser doucement les siennes. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite.

« Cela te fait te demander pourquoi ils conservent le glycérol dans une bouteille, hm… » Draco souriait, ce qui n'aida pas le cœur d'Harry qui battait déjà à 100 à l'heure.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Pourquoi Draco avait il autant d'effet sur lui ?

La seconde expérience était finie vingt minutes après. Leurs livres à la bonne page, ils continuèrent.

« Snape a dit que nous devions sentir en faisant attention l'odeur du cyclohexane et du cyclohexène. »

Harry était bien plus confiant en parlant à Draco même s'il était loin d'être à l'aise. Draco sautait sur chaque opportunité qu'il avait d'aider Harry tout en le touchant, et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, Harry avait besoin de prendre beaucoup sur lui pour ne pas réagir.

Draco tint le tube à essai contenant du cyclohexane devant lui et de sa main fit parvenir l'odeur à son nez. Son visage se ferma de dégoût. « Terrible » commenta-t-il.

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas bon en chimie mais se le prouva à nouveau. Il prit le tube et le tint devant son nez respirant un grand coup.

« Bon dieu ! Harry ! Il a dit de faire attention » Draco regardait Harry alarmé.

Harry ne pouvait dire ce qui se passait… des points blanc étaient apparus devant ses yeux et il se sentait shooté… La chose suivante dont il se rendit compte fut d'être emmené dehors. Sa tête tournait et sa gorge était desséchée. Il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui parler, mais il n'en saisit que quelques mots.

« Seigneur… Potter… doucement ! ... pas… tête… »

Il reconnut vaguement la voix de Draco, mais ne compris pas autre chose… Cela lui pris dix minutes pour revenir à l'état normal. Il était assis sur l'herbe devant la classe. Personne d'autre n'était dehors à l'exception de Draco qui était à côté de lui.

« Monsieur Snape a dit que ce truc montait directement au cerveau si on n'y faisait pas attention. Je pense que tu as du tuer un bon nombre de neurones. » Il eut un petit sourire.

« Il n'en reste plus beaucoup alors. » Harry sourit tout en essayant de rassembler ses esprits.

Draco inspecta Harry curieusement comme s'il l'étudiait. « Si seulement tu étais aussi bon en chimie qu'en foot. Snape a mentionné que tu avais l'une des plus mauvaises notes de la classe. As-tu pensé à prendre des cours de soutien »

Harry eut un rire désabusé. « Comme si je pouvais me le permettre. » Il essaya de se lever mais échoua lamentablement. Il serait tombé si Draco ne l'avait pas retenu. Harry soupira de contentement alors qu'il sentait le corps tiède d'Harry contre le sien.

« Tu sens désillusionné » Draco l'aida à se rasseoir. « Je voulais dire que si tu voulais, je pourrais t'aider en chimie. »

Harry le regarda, sceptique. Pourquoi ferait-il ça gratuitement « Je ne veux en aucun cas te déranger… » déclara-t-il tout en se massant la tête.

« Je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens ici. » dit Draco tout en regardant ses ongles. « Mais tu es le premier à piquer mon intérêt. Cela ne me dérange pas. Je suis perfectionniste. Je n'aime pas voir les gens échouer. » Il se nettoyait les ongles d'un air absent et il jeta un regard de glace à Harry.

Ce dernier rougit. Etait-il vraiment la première personne à être remarquée ? Qu'avait-il de si spécial « Si tu es sûr… j'apprécierais beaucoup. »

Harry se souvenait vaguement de l'avertissement de son père. Il avait dit qu'il n'était pas bon de côtoyer les Malfoy, mais Harry écarta cette pensée. Draco était quelqu'un de sympa et Harry choisissait lui-même ses amis.

« Demain soir, donc ? Après les sélections de foot » Draco se leva, brossa ses vêtements puis tendit la main à Harry. « Tu y sera, n'est-ce pas »

« Tu y joues » Harry se sentait bien maintenant. Il prit la main de Draco et sentit un frisson de plaisir le traverser. Il se tint plus droit qu'avant.

Draco sourit. « Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis venu dans ce lycée ? Pour l'enseignement » Il renifla. « Je suis venu uniquement pour l'équipe de foot. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était très bonne. Cette idée ne plaisait pas à mon père mais il m'a finalement laissé faire après de nombreuses discussions. » Draco éclata de rire, ce qui était pour Harry le plus beau son du monde. « Le cours est presque finit et oui, Snape a enlevé des points à Day.

« Salopard » grommela Harry.

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller récupérer nos affaires avant la fin du cours, Snape est plutôt énervé. » dit Draco.

Harry réalisa qu'ils se tenaient la mains depuis un moment lorsque Draco enleva la sienne. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention de Snape alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires dans leurs sacs.

« Cela a été un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. » déclara Draco qui semblait sincère. « Je suis impatient d'être à demain. » Il sourit et sortit de la salle, sa silhouette souple irradiant de lumière et ses cheveux blonds argent en mouvement. Harry se demanda si tout allait bien. Il pensa qu'il était peut être mort et monté au ciel.

« Potter ! Ici ! Tout de suite ! Je vais t'apprendre l'utilité d'écouter attentivement les instructions données » grogna Snape, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Harry ravala sa salive. Il ne s'en sortirait pas sans heure de colle.

* * *

Harry passa le reste de l'après-midi sur son lit à essayer de se rappeler chaque moindre détail concernent Draco. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il avait passé à faire ça et se souvint seulement de son père l'appelant du bas de l'escalier car le dîner était prêt. Il soupira, se leva de son lit et descendit les escaliers en sentant une bonne odeur de lasagnes. Son ventre gargouilla de plaisir. Il aimait les lasagnes que faisait sa mère. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger et s'assit avec ses parents, une assiette pleine de lasagnes devant lui. Il commença immédiatement.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée, fiston ? Je voulais te le demander avant mais tu es monté directement dans ta chambre. » dit James une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Harry soupira. « Ca allait… Snape m'a encore collé. Mais je vais avoir quelqu'un pour m'aider en chimie à partir de maintenant donc il va peut être arrêter »

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Cet homme ne changera-t-il donc jamais »

« Et qui va t'aider » James était curieux de le savoir.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul. S'il disaitn à son père de qui il s'agissait, il s'énerverait. « Oh, juste quelqu'un du lycée. »

« Mais qui ? Et auras-tu à payer » demanda Lily tout en mangeant doucement sa petite portion de lasagnes.

Harry, réalisant qu'il n'arriverait pas à cacher l'identité de la personne qui allait l'aider, plaqua donc un faux sourire sur ses lèvres et toussa. « Hum… Draco Malfoy. »

« Je ne le permettrais pas » cria son père et Harry se sentit presque trembler de peur. Son père n'avait jamais explosé comme ça.

Harry se renfrogna. « Pourquoi pas ? Je suis vraiment mauvais en chimie, papa. Nous le savons tous les deux. Et il a offert de m'aider »

« Connaissant son père, il a sûrement une idée derrière la tête. » Le visage de James était rouge. Il était évident qu'il était furieux.

« Mais il est vraiment sympa ! Il joue aussi au foot !m » cria Harry qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il défendait ainsi quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

James se leva. « Je ne te laisserais pas aller à ces leçons, un point c'est tout. » Il sortit en hâte de la pièce.

Harry se crispa. Son père avait toujours été cool avec lui, pourquoi se montrait il soudain si strict pour quelque chose d'aussi peu important ? Quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider ! Si c'était seulement parce que Draco était un Malfoy, son père était superficiel.

« Maman, pourquoi papa déteste-t-il tant les Malfoy » La question était simple mais Harry se doutait que la réponse devait être complexe.

Lily posa doucement son couteau et sa fourchette à côté de l'assiette. « Disons que ton père a eu… à faire à un Malfoy dans le passé. » Elle partit elle aussi laissant Harry seul dans la pièce.

Draco n'était pas son père. Comment James pouvait-il ne pas voir ça ? Harry finit son repas et mis brusquement son couvert dans le lave-vaisselle. Comment son père pouvait-il l'empêcher de voir Draco ? Il était si différent des autres… et Harry était naturellement attiré par lui. Il ne laisserait pas son père lui faire obstacle pour quelque chose d'aussi important et se promit donc à lui-même de voir Draco le lendemain après les sélections de foot.

Son père l'avait inhabituellement énervé. Harry ne s'enflammait pas ainsi d'habitude. Il ne stressait ou ne s'énervait jamais pour rien et ne s'était jamais fâché avec ses parents. Mais Draco avait tout changé. Qu'est ce que Draco pouvait bien lui avoir fait ? Draco en était-il seulement conscient ? Harry connaissait un moyen pour se calmer : une bonne douche bien chaude.

Il verrouilla la salle de bain et se déshabilla après avoir réglé le thermostat de la douche sur chaud. En attendant que l'eau soit chaude, il s'observa d'un œil critique dans le miroir. Il décida qu'il était plutôt bien foutu ; il avait une silhouette fine et musclée. Cela devait expliquer pourquoi les filles lui couraient après. Il ne s'estimait pourtant pas beaucoup ; il ne pensait pas être exceptionnel, hors du commun. Du moins pas autant que Draco.

Harry se glissa dans la douche, ses pensées toujours tournées vers Draco. Son corps commença alors à avoir une réaction différente de la simple vue de Draco. Il s'imagina que ce dernier était dans la douche avec lui et une certaine partie de son corps se réveilla instantanément. La simple pensée de Draco nu le fit se durcir rapidement. Harry se souvint avoir été tenu par Draco, avoir senti son torse musclé derrière lui et il s'imagina que Draco faisait la même chose en cet instant. Le besoin commença à se faire sentir encore plus et son corps voulait être satisfait. Harry haleta alors qu'il imaginait Draco caressant doucement son membre dur… si cruellement doucement. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se masturbait inconsciemment. Il commença à le faire de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort lorsqu'il se souvint de la sensation des mains de » Draco sur les siennes, de la douceur de sa peau claire. Cela l'envoya presque au septième ciel. Il essaya d'étouffer les gémissements qu'il laissait échapper, mais le plaisir était trop fort pour qu'il ne l'exprime pas. Si la simple pensée de Draco le faisait réagir ainsi, que se passerait-il si cela arrivait réellement ? La seule pensée des mains de Draco sur son membre douloureux le fit finalement exploser de plaisir. Il se durcit encore plus et sa semence finit par se répandre sur le mur de la douche qui était en face de lui.

« Draco …» soupira-t-il alors que les tremblements commençaient à disparaître. Il espéra que ses parents ne l'avaient pas entendu gémir ce nom. Cela causerait sa perte.

Il se lava et essaya de calmer son excitation. Il n'avait expérimenté quelque chose d'aussi bon. Il s'était bien évidemment déjà masturbé auparavant, mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas le comparer à ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Draco rendait les choses tellement plus… intéressantes.

Après sa douche, il s'affala sur son lit et soupira. Si seulement tout ce qui pouvait arriver s'étalait dans le temps et non un jour tel que celui-ci. Il pouvait maintenant admettre qu'il était sexuellement attiré par Draco. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce fait. Cependant, que se passerait-il si Draco ne ressentait pas la même chose ? Qu'est ce qui arriverait si ses parents l'apprenaient ? Harry ne pouvait prendre aucun risque. Il devait garder son secret pour lui.

Perdu dans ses pensés et épuisé par la journée, il s'endormit tout naturellement.

* * *

_Voici donc la fin du chapitre deux d' « Interactions chimiques ». Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'accepte toute remarque, même les critiques. Les « travaux » étaient à votre goût ?_

_Pour information, théoriquement en fin de semaine, il y aura la fin de « Vague de chaleur » ainsi que le chapitre 21 de « Necessary Affection » dont j'ai repris la traduction et qui sera disponible sur le profil :_ http: _(c'est Alexiel v. qui a traduit les vingt premiers)_

_N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mes autres fics !_

_A bientôt !_

_Hi-chan_


	3. information

**Pour information, j'ai commencé un groupe sur yahoo. Passez donc le voir ! **

**Merci **

**l'adresse est dans mon profil!**

**Hi-chan**


	4. chapitre 3

**Interactions chimiques**

_Disclamer__ abrégé (pour le disclamer complet, prière de relire le chapitre 1) : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'aurais bien demandé un Draco pour Noël) et l'histoire appartient à **Katy Kinneas **que je remercie pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic._

Résumé: AU. Harry jeune lycéen joueur de foot rencontre Draco. Mais pourquoi son père l'a-t-il mis en garde contre les Malfoy? Quel est donc ce secret qui semble si honteux? Pourquoi Harry et Draco se sentent ils tellement attirés l'un par l'autre?

_A savoir: l'auteur a placé l'histoire là où elle vit, à savoir Pukohoke, Nouvelle Zélande, afin de mieux pouvoir replacer l'histoire dans son contexte (la vie y est un peu différente de celle en Angleterre ou aux USA)._

Vous ne l'attendiez plus et pourtant le voici : le chapitre 3 d'Interactions chimiques. Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pu prendre sur mes prévisions mais j'étais tellement épuisée par le microbe que j'avais attrapé que je n'avais même pas la force de lire donc encore moins de traduire… Je devrais finir le chapitre suivant de The rider en début de semaine prochaine. Encore toutes mes excuses en espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca: j'espère que cette nouvelle attente valait aussi le coup même si elle a été beaucoup plus longue que la première.

Pimouss : Je m'excuse pour le fait que la suite ne soit pas arrivée rapidement et j'espère que tu continueras à lire.

Siuki : Contente que la fic te plaise !

Minimay : Pour répondre à ta question, il va falloir attendre car on ne le sait pas tout de suite. Il te suffira pour l'instant de savoir que James a connu Lucius quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Shinobu-Sû : Ohayo ! Désolée, j'ai beaucoup de retard, mais j'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même cette suite.

Maria : Et une suite, une !

Marine Malefoy : Enfin la suite ! Tu n'y croyais plus, n'est ce pas ?

Ddy : Une HP DM addict ? Bienvenue au club ! (quoiqu'il y ait certains HP SS de très bien) C'est vrai qu'un Draco gigolo, c'est bizarre, mais parfois, on peut comprendre même s'il est dur de trouver de bonnes fics avec ce point de départ. Pour ton avis sur les enfants, je ne suis pas forcément d'accord (enfin ça dépend des fics, car il est vrai que certaines se recentrent trop sur l'enfant…) Pour le cours de chimie, je dois dire que j'ai pas bien compris l'expérience, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire de la comprendre, c'est juste l'interaction entre les deux personnages qui est importante. Dis toi aussi que Draco va bientôt faire faire plus que chercher Harry (WINK WINK : attends de voir son anniversaire !)

Akane : Ils vont se mettre ensemble, ça c'est certain, même si James va essayer de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, il ne va pas résister à la vigueur de la jeunesse ! Pour trouver l'explication à ce que tu trouves bizarre, il va falloir attendre un peu…

Nee Chan et Chana : Si j'avais mis un avertissement en début de chapitre, c'était pour que tout le monde soit avertit qu'il y avait une scène graphique… (je n'ai plus du tout la même idée des douches depuis SMIRK) Pour le jour où je trouverais ce genre de mec, je crois que je sauterais dessus pour le croquer tout cru… En fait, James a quelque chose contre tous les Malfoy, mais je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant.

Loryah : Dis, tu me pardonnes que la suite ne soit pas arrivée vite ?

Jadeeeeeee : Contente que la fic te plaise.

Melantha-Mond : J'espère que tu auras autant de plaisir à lire cette suite. Quand au record, malheureusement, il n'est pas battu.

Vert émeraude : J'ai honte… il m'a fallu deux mois et un jour pour mettre la suite… (quoique j'ai fait pire avec Paradis d'un gangster…)

Merci donc à tous mes bien aimés reviewers. Cependant, j'ai une question : le chapitre 2 ayant eu moins de succès que le premier, cela marque-t-il un intérêt aléatoire ?

Une dernière remarque avant de vous laisser à votre lecture : Quand j'aurais updaté mes autres fics, c'est le nombre de reviews qui déterminera quelle sera la première fic à être continuée, donc laissez des reviews pour chaque histoire afin que je puisse voir laquelle a le plus de succès ! Merci de votre attention et n'oubliez pas : une review, s'il vous plaît, ça fait vivre la fic plus « vite »…

Bonne lecture et j'espère vous retrouver dans les reviews et dans mes autres écrits !

Hi-chan

**Chapitre 3 : Avances **(le titre du chapitre est de moi et non de l'auteur)

Harry se réveilla le lendemain ayant tout oublié. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il croisa le regard sombre de son père qu'il se souvint de ce qui c'était passé et de l'altercation de la veille.

« Je verrais Draco aujourd'hui. Ce soir, après les qualifications, j'irais chez lui. » déclara Harry fermement, fixant son père d'un regard furieux.

James s'énerva de nouveau. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas y aller ! Maintenant, obéis ! »

« Non ! Draco n'est pas son père ! Quoique Malfoy senior t'ait fait, ça ne m'arrivera pas ! Et si quand bien même il m'arrive quelque chose, cela sera de ma faute ! Je suis en âge de décider par moi-même ! J'ai 17 ans, bientôt 18 ! » Il venait seulement de se souvenir qu'on était début juillet. Son anniversaire était bientôt.

« Ton fils a raison, James, il est temps qu'il apprenne à prendre soin de lui. Tu ne peux plus vraiment le contraindre à suivre tes ordres. » approuva Lily et Harry eut un regard de reconnaissance pour sa mère. Elle était la voie de la raison dans la maisonnée et il était facile de voir pourquoi.

James, battu, baissa le regard sur son petit déjeuner. « Bien… mais ne viens pas me voir si quelque chose va mal. »

« Rien n'arrivera. » continua Harry tout en mangeant ses tartines et en écoutant sa mère chantonner doucement alors qu'elle lisait le journal.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller en cours, Harry. » grommela son père et Harry acquiesça.

Les choses n'allaient pas bien entre son père et lui, mais ça irait. Les choses s'arrangeraient par elles mêmes.

« Oh, Harry » s'exclama sa mère « bonne chance pour les sélections cet après midi ! »

« Merci maman ! » répondit il avant de sortir de la maison. Il avait une demi-heure pour y être donc il marcha tranquillement. Les choses semblaient différentes aujourd'hui. L'herbe semblait plus verte, le ciel encore plus bleu (si une telle chose était possible) et les couleurs plus prononcées… C'était comme s'il voyait les choses d'un oeil nouveau. Après un moment d'étonnement, il décida de laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Ca ne valait pas le coup de s'inquiéter. Au bout de vingt minutes, il arriva devant son établissement. Rien n'avait changé, excepté quand quelqu'un qui était jusqu'alors dissimulé par un arbre s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour, Harry. » murmura une voix profonde derrière lui et Harry se retournant vit des yeux d'argent posés sur lui. « As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

_« Bien… mais ne viens pas me voir si quelque chose va mal. »_

Harry sourit. « Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'apprécierais beaucoup ton aide. »

« Bien… donc après les qualifications, chez moi. » conclut Draco tout en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Des souvenirs remontèrent dans la tête d'Harry des évènements de la nuit précédente. De ce qu'il avait fait sous la douche. A qui il avait alors pensé. Il se mit alors à rougir comme une tomate bien mûre. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses pensées…

« Es tu sûr d'aller bien ? » demanda Draco qui s'inquiétait de le voir dans cet état. « On a l'impression que tu as de la fièvre. » Il posa sa paume contre le front d'Harry. « Pas de température. Tu es simplement perturbé par quelque chose. » Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua ce qui se passait. Draco eut un sourire de compréhension. Il savait qu'Harry avait réagi à ses effleurements.

C'était comme si Draco lui donnait volontairement de la fièvre.

« Je vais… bien… » réussit à répondre Harry tout en essayant d'aplatir ses cheveux rebelles.

« Harry ! » l'interpella quelqu'un. « J'essayais justement de te trouver ! »

Harry fit volte face pour voir Hermione courir vers lui, traînant son sac de cours derrière elle.

« Sérieusement, tu disparais toujours ! » elle sourit et ses yeux s'étrécirent quand elle vit Draco à ses côtés. « Et qui êtes vous donc? »

Draco sourit fièrement et tendit la main. « Draco Malfoy. »

Elle la serra, ses yeux pourtant toujours prudents. « Hermione Granger. Tu es le fils de Lucius Malfoy, n'est ce pas ? » Elle semblait l'observer avec dégoût.

« C'est exact. » répondit il simplement, brossant ses vêtements d'un air irrité.

« Ton père a été accusé d'esclavage, hein ? Est-ce vrai ? » questionna-t-elle. (y'a des baffes qui se perdent… désolée, j'ai pas pu résister)

Draco fixait attentivement ses ongles. « Comment le saurais je ? Mon père et moi n'avont pas la même vie. »

Harry pouvait déjà dire qu'Hermione exaspérait Draco, mais il comprenait pourquoi. Hermione traitait Draco comme l'avait fait James, son père. Comme si Draco était son père. Ce qu'il n'était pas.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry, j'ai parlé de tes notes désastreuses avec le doyen et il a dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose… »

« C'est bon ! » Déclara rapidement Harry. « Draco m'a déjà proposé son aide en chimie. »

Draco sourit derrière lui.

« Mais penses tu que ça soit intelligent ? » demanda Hermione doucement.

Draco toussa brusquement. « J'ai été premier de mon lycée l'année dernière et j'ai toujours obtenu au dessus de 90 à tous mes examens cette année, donc je pense que ça va. » Il regarda Harry qui eut l'impression que tous ses nerfs étaient électrisés. « De plus, Harry a accepté et il n'a pas besoin d'une mère de remplacement, il en a déjà une. »

Hermione commença à s'énerver. « Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? »

« Eh bien, tu es l'intello, découvre le donc. » répondit brusquement Draco et Harry eut l'impression d'avoir à faire à une facette totalement nouvelle de Draco qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Bon, ça suffit. » dit Harry tout en s'interposant entre les deux antagonistes.

Hermione ferma la bouche et serra son sac contre elle. Draco regardait simplement nonchalamment devant lui.

La sonnerie retentit et Harry, Draco et Hermione se séparèrent. Harry ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de repenser à la dispute entre Draco et Hermione. Draco ne semblait pas apprécier d'être jugé par les gens ou qu'on dise à Harry ce qu'il devait faire. Pourquoi ? Au nom de quoi cela le préoccupait-il ?

Il arriva dans la salle de dessin. C'était un de ses cours préférés, et il y était plutôt bon. C'était là qu'il pouvait se relâcher et montrer qui il était vraiment. Le prof, Monsieur Lupin, savait comment enseigner, c'était un fait. Il laissait les élèves suivre leur imagination et les aidait à découvrir où ils voulaient aller. Il était pour laisser libre cours à la créativité et ne croyait pas aux règles et usances lorsqu'il s'agissait d'art. Harry prit place à l'un des premiers rangs et sortit ses affaires.

Bien avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle, il sentit Draco approcher. Pour l'avouer, il pouvait même presque sentir son odeur. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce que sentait Draco, mais son odeur était très accueillante. Draco prit place à côté de lui et eut un rapide sourire éclairant ses dents blanches.

« Elève de dessin, aussi ? Il semblerait qu'on ait pas mal de classes ensemble. » (vous y croyez, vous à la coïncidence ?)

Harry acquiesça simplement. Ils attendirent que M. Lupin prenne la parole, une fois la classe réunie.

« Bonjour. » commença-t-il, un sourire éclairant son visage. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer un nouveau projet. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à maintenant donc écoutez. » Il regarda principalement Harry qui eut la grâce de rougir. « Je veux que vous travailliez avec la personne à côté de vous et que vous fassiez son portrait. Vous pouvez utiliser tous les moyens que vous voulez. Cela peut être réaliste ou non. Vous avez le choix. »

Draco plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait choisit. Harry eut l'impression d'être la personne la plus chanceuse en vie.

« Vous travaillerez sur du papier A3 standard et pourrez choisir les couleurs que vous voudrez. » Lupin signifia de la main aux élèves de commencer.

« Veux tu commencer en premier ? » demanda Harry prenant une feuille de papier A3.

« D'accord, mais il va falloir que tu enlève tes lunettes. » Draco sortit un crayon 4B et commença à faire une esquisse. « Je veux pouvoir capturer ton essence. » Ses lèvres se serrèrent alors que ses yeux gris étaient complètement concentrés sur les lignes du visage d'Harry.

Harry sourit, enleva ses lunettes et tint sa tête droite. Pendant le reste du cours, rien d'autre que des bruits de crayons et de pinceaux ne fut entendu. Draco dessinait toujours, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Harry appréciait beaucoup cette attention. Pouvoir sentir les yeux de Draco sur lui était un plaisir en soi. Cela signifiait que ses yeux n'était sur personne d'autre que lui. A son plus grand déplaisir, le cours prit fin. Ce qui signifiait que Draco ne serait plus avec lui… à moins qu'ils n'aient encore cours en commun.

« As-tu sport ? » demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

Draco fit non de la tête. « Non, je ne peux supporter de faire des exercices que quelqu'un m'ordonne de faire. Je préfère aller à mon rythme. »

« Ah… bon… eh bien je te verrais plus tard donc… » Harry se sentait rejeté, mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer.

« Aux qualifications de foot ! » cria Draco derrière lui en lui faisant signe.

Harry pourrait voir combien Draco était bon en foot…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry ne vit finalement pas Draco de toute la journée donc lorsque l'heure vint des sélections de foot, son excitation était montée en flèche. Il ne pouvait attendre de voir à nouveau le visage du blond. Il prit le chemin du terrain de foot et attendit avec ses amis que l'entraîneur arrive.

« A quelle poste comptes tu pouvoir jouer, Dean ? » Seamus s'entraînait à dribbler pendant le temps qu'ils avaient.

Dean soupira. « Ailier probablement… et Neville sera probablement encore gardien, bien que j'ai toujours voulu ce poste. »

Neville rougit. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je suis… large. Soit heureux que l'entraîneur ne t'ait pas choisi simplement parce que tu as une meilleure chance d'empêcher la balle de passer en restant debout. »

Seamus éclata de rire. « Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas pour ça, Nev'. »

Harry ressentit la même chose. Comme prévu, Draco se rapprochait. Il portait un uniforme et des chaussures de foot noirs, en une opposition parfaite avec sa carnation. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval, libérant son visage de toute mèche. Selon Harry, cela ne servait qu'à le rendre encore plus magnifique.

« Hey, Harry, prêt à commencer ? » il rit tout bas et commença à s'étirer.

Harry essaya de ne pas regarder le postérieur de Draco alors qu'il se baissait pour s'étirer les jambes ou alors il s'exciterait à nouveau. « Tout à fait ! Pour quelle position te présentes tu ? »

« Avant. » Draco s'étira les bras. « Et toi ? »

« Pareil. Il semblerait qu'on puisse tous les deux marquer des buts. » Harry commença à s'étirer lui aussi afin de prouver son sérieux à Draco.

« Hey, tu es Malfoy, n'est ce pas ? On a entendu parler de toi. » dit Seamus avec son accent irlandais.

Draco soupira et fit des sauts sur place. « Ah… tant mieux pour toi. » Il ne semblait pas vouloir être impliqué dans quoique Seamus puisse penser.

« Tu es à Massey. » ajouta Dean.

Harry soupira. Ils n'allaient pas être comme Hermione, tout de même ?

« C'est une mauvaise chose ? » demanda innocemment Draco. « Je veux dire, je viens juste d'arriver et j'ai été mis d'office là-bas. Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut. »

« Il a un point, les mecs. » Harry essayait de débarrasser l'air de la tension qui y régnait. « Laissez le respirer. »

L'entraîneur Wood arriva avec un ballon de foot et du matériel, un sifflet entre les lèvres.

« Merci, Harry. J'ai eu le droit à ça toute la journée. Draco sourit d'un air espiègle et courut se présenter à l'entraîneur.

Harry rougit et suivit.

Wood leur demanda de se mettre par deux et de s'entraîner à se faire mutuellement des passes. Harry et Draco se mirent à nouveau ensemble et se placèrent sur un carré de pelouse inoccupé pour être observés par l'entraîneur et les autres joueurs.

« J'espère que tu es prêt, Harry. Je ne fais pas de cadeaux. »

Harry fronça un sourcil. « Vas y, donc. »

Le temps sembla s'accélérer. Draco laissa tomber la balle et la fit bouger entre ses pieds bien plus vite que n'importe quel adversaire qu'Harry ait jamais eu. Draco était bon… bien meilleur que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Harry se concentra, Draco méritait un peu de compétition. Harry lança un pied pour essayer de tacler Draco, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide. Il réussit cependant alors que Draco s'était légèrement tourné. Harry pouvait vaguement entendre les autres l'encourager, mais son esprit ne les écoutait pas. Ses yeux étaient concentrés sur la balle devant lui et sur Draco afin qu'il ne puisse lui reprendre la balle. Draco était très rapide. A chaque fois qu'Harry dribblait avec la balle pour essayer de le passer, Draco bougeait rapidement et avec grâce, réussissant presque à récupérer la balle. Il était évident qu'ils seraient tous deus des avants, mais Harry se refusait à laisser Draco récupérer la balle. La compétition était étonnante. Draco était le seul adversaire qu'il ait jamais eu qui représente un véritable challenge pour lui, c'était incroyable. Harry pouvait entendre chaque respiration rapide de Draco, il pouvait le sentir proche de lui mais en même temps si loin. Ils semblaient tous deux danser, leurs pieds bougeant en rythme, s'élançant de temps en temps pour toucher la balle. La seule chose qu'Harry voyait quand il regardait dans les yeux de Draco étaient des flammes blanches qui flamboyaient dans sa direction. Son cœur s'arrêta presque. Une énergie nouvelle surgit des profondeurs de son corps comme un feu follet lorsqu'il sentit les yeux de Draco se fixer sur les siens. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose dans sa poitrine… quelque chose qui voulait exploser…

« Hey ! Vous écoutez ? Je vous ai dit que vous pouviez arrêter ! »

Harry sortit de sa rêverie et se reconcentra. L'entraîneur Wood essaya de les séparer mais Draco grogna presque comme… un prédateur !

Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur Harry, mais ils étaient d'une certaine manière différents. La flamme s'était éteinte et ils semblaient maintenant glacés. Comme d'habitude. Il sourit normalement et pris la balle, jaillissant derrière Harry, satisfait de sa défaite.

« Bien joué, Malfoy, mais nous savons tous que tu nous as prouvé quelque chose aujourd'hui. Potter et toit êtes deux de nos avants. Félicitations. » déclara sérieusement Wood avant de se retourner vers les autres joueurs.

Harry sentit le bras de Draco se glisser autour de sa taille et il sursauta de surprise. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Draco le serrait presque dans ses bras, mais il ressentit quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime qu'une simple embrassade. Les bras de Draco encerclaient Harry au niveau des hanches, sa bouche près de l'oreille de ce dernier.

« Félicitations, Yeux Verts. » murmura Draco d'une voix rauque.

Harry avait essayé toute la journée de cacher au mieux ses sentiments pour Draco, mais ils ressortaient maintenant pleins d'une nouvelle vigueur. Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher alors qu'il sentait l'odeur de Draco.

« A… Toi aussi… » bégaya Harry, se sentant rougir comme une tomate.

Draco murmura tout bas dans l'oreille d'Harry. « Il est trop facile de te faire réagir. » Et il recula.

Harry ne savait pas comment il survivrait à la soirée si Draco continuait de le taquiner comme ça.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapitre fini (je suis fière de moi, il est 6 heures du matin, j'ai fait la traduction directement su l'ordinateur, en environ 4 heures sans dictionnaire avant de tout relire) ! J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage ! Même si ce n'est que quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié !_

_Je vais essayer, entre deux traductions / fics, de faire les esquisses évoquées lors du cours de dessin. Qui ça intéresserait ?_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Interactions chimiques**

_Disclamer abrégé (pour le disclamer complet, prière de relire le chapitre 1) : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire appartient à **Katy Kinneas **que je remercie pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic._

Résumé: AU. Harry jeune lycéen joueur de foot rencontre Draco. Mais pourquoi son père l'a-t-il mis en garde contre les Malfoy? Quel est donc ce secret qui semble si honteux? Pourquoi Harry et Draco se sentent ils tellement attirés l'un par l'autre?

_A savoir: l'auteur a placé l'histoire là où elle vit, à savoir Pukohoke, Nouvelle Zélande, afin de mieux pouvoir replacer l'histoire dans son contexte (la vie y est un peu différente de celle en Angleterre ou aux USA)._

Voilà enfin après tant d'attente le chapitre 4 d'Interactions chimiques. J'espère que vous le savourerez bien car il donne un avant goût de ce qui va se passer plus tard… et vous avez un Harry un peu bourré en prime !

Prochain chapitre à paraître : Harry Potter et le veela aux cheveux blonds 3

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Hi-chan

PS : les réponses aux reviews se situent en fin de chapitre pour la dernière fois !

**Chapitre quatre**

Harry et Draco regardèrent le reste des candidats passer les sélections. Pendant ce temps, Harry essayait au maximum de croiser le regard de Draco. Il s'était rendu compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il le faisait son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Draco et lui semblaient s'unir pour ne faire plus qu'un… mais cela était impossible. Il pouvait lui-même difficilement décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

« Tu le ressens aussi, n'est ce pas ? » lui demanda Draco simplement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Comment Draco avait il pu savoir ? Il était mort, d'accord, mais comment ? « Senti… euh… quoi ? »

« Ne joue pas au plus bête avec moi, Harry. » Draco attrapa le menton d'Harry, lui fit tourner la tête pour le forcer à regarder dans ses yeux. Harry se mit à trembler lorsqu'il sentit une énergie nouvelle lui être transmise par ces profondeurs argentées. Draco sourit et lâcha le menton d'Harry. « Tu vois, j'avais raison. »

« Hey ! Bas les pattes ! » cria Dean arrivant en courant. « Qu'est ce qui te donnes le droit de toucher Harry comme ça ? »

Harry secoua la tête et se leva. « Ecoute Dean, ne t'inquiètes pas. Draco… » il jeta un regard à Draco toujours assis sur l'herbe. « me montrait juste quelque chose. »

« Reste en dehors de ça » déclara Draco cinglant avant de se lever.

Dean fronça des sourcils et croisa les bras. Harry soupira. Ses amis ne s'entendaient pas du tout avec Draco. Il avait espéré que ce fut le cas, mais tous semblaient avoir un problème avec le blond. Harry était le seul à ne pas en avoir.

« Je resterais en dehors de ça seulement si Harry me le demande ! » répondit brusquement Dean.

« Il vient de le faire CRETIN ! » Les yeux de Draco flamboyaient.

Un coup de vent froid fit frissonner Harry.

« Eh bien, Draco. Que t'ai-je dit à propos du sang froid ? » demanda une voix plus profonde que celle de Draco et Harry sursauta.

Lucius Malfoy se tenait derrière son fils. Ses longs cheveux blond retombaient légèrement sur ses épaules et il examinait de ses yeux gris perçant les autres adolescents.

« Pardon, Père. » Draco fixait le bout de ses pieds, soumis.

Lucius lui fit un sourire inhabituel et lui demanda : « Alors, ils t'ont pris dans l'équipe ? »

Draco eut un sourire vainqueur. « J'ai eu à nouveau un poste d'attaquant, Père. »

« Excellent. » Lucius tapota l'épaule de son fils. « Et… ces… jeunes gens… » il tourna les yeux vers les camarades de Draco « sont tes équipiers ? »

« Oui. » et regardant Harry dans les yeux il dit : « Voici Harry Potter. Il est attaquant comme moi. Nous sommes presque complémentaires. »

« Cela ne m'étonne pas. » Lucius regarda Harry avec condescendance. « Un Potter, vraiment ? Intéressant… »

Draco confus regarda son père. « Qu'est ce qui est intéressant ? »

Lucius toussota. « Oh, rien. Bien, si tout est terminé, nous devrions y aller, Draco. »

« Oh, Père, ça ne dérange pas si Harry vient dîner ? Je dois l'aider en chimie. » Draco regardait son père, suppliant, comme un jeune enfant.

Lucius haussa un sourcil pensif, et réfléchit. « D'accord. Il est bon de savoir que tu t'es fait des amis _utiles_. » murmura t il, en dirigeant de la main Draco vers sa voiture. Harry suivit calmement derrière, impressionné par l'apparence du père et du fils. Il était évident que Draco tenait de son père. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Harry fit un signe d'au revoir à ses amis qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'Harry pouvait voir dans un garçon comme Draco. Harry pourtant y trouvait tout ce qu'il voulait…

Harry s'assit sur la banquette arrière de la Mercedes noire des Malfoy et claqua la portière. Lucius ne murmura pas un mot sur le chemin du retour mais il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Harry. C'était énervant. Harry le vit l'observer par le rétroviseur intérieur. Les Malfoys habitaient en dehors de la ville. A vrai dire, Harry était incapable de dire où ils étaient. La voiture ralentit et s'arrêta devant un grand portail. Derrière se trouvait la plus grande maison qu'Harry ait jamais vue. C'était une vieille maison en pierre qui avait du être un manoir. Harry se pinça pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas mais il ne semblait pas se réveiller. La maison n'était pas une illusion. Mais cela était normal. Les Malfoy étaient riches. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu les attirer à Pukekohe, mais ils allaient fournir d'important revenus.

Le portail s'ouvrit, laissant passer la voiture qui s'arrêta devant la porte principale et les trois passagers en sortirent. Lucius lança ses clés à quelqu'un qui semblait être le majordome et ouvrit la porte monumentale.

« Alan vous préviendra quand le dîner sera prêt. » leur dit Lucius avant de gagner ses quartiers.

Draco sourit. « Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre. »

Si Harry avait eu la tête à ça, il aurait capté ce que les mots de Draco pouvaient contenir comme sous entendus. Draco lui pris la main et Harry ressentit des picotements agréables.

« Tu l'as encore senti, hein ? » Draco souriait et son sourire s'élargit encore plus quand il vit Harry rougir.

« Je crois bien… » murmura Harry tout en se laissant tirer par Draco.

Deux minutes plus tard, Draco s'arrêta devant une porte d'une couleur sombre vernie et l'ouvrit. Harry fut impressionné par ce qu'il vit. Un grand lit sculpté en ébène qui prenait de la place au centre de la pièce avec des lits en soie vert émeraude. Les mêmes couleurs se retrouvaient dans le reste de la pièce. Tout était vert émeraude, noir ou argent. Cela devait être les couleurs préférées de Draco. En réfléchissant, leurs chambres se ressemblaient. Des étagères remplies de livres étaient partout le long des murs et quelques uns étaient posés sur un petit bureau devant lequel était placé un fauteuil noir.

« Pardon pour le fouillis. » lui dit Draco, posant son sac près de la porte. « Je n'ai pas de visiteurs d'habitude. »

Harry était estomaqué d'aimer autant cette chambre. « Oh, pas de problème. »

« Bien, par quoi commençons nous ? Chimie organique ? Elémentaire ? Ou peut être les réactions… » Draco prit quelques livres sur une étagère et les posa sur le bureau. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et montra celui à côté du sien. « Assieds toi, je vais te faire un bref rappel des bases de la chimie ce soir. »

Maudits soit il et son esprit mal tourné.

Harry était dans son lit, le sommeil agité. Il ne pouvait pas se sortir les évènements de la soirée de la tête. Draco et lui avait étudié presque toute la soirée et avait d'ailleurs dîné dans sa chambre. Bien qu'il l'ait ardemment désiré, Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de toucher Draco. Chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux vers le blond, tout en lui lui criait de tendre la main pour effleurer la joue de l'autre garçon ou de jouer avec ses cheveux ou de faire courir une main le long de son estomac…

Harry soupira. Il ne devrait pas bander pour ça. Il se retourna, se mettant sur l'estomac. Draco était tellement… magnifique. Chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, il sentait son cœur fondre et s'envoler… La seule chose qu'il désirait maintenant était d'avoir Draco près de lui, de sentir son énergie, d'entendre sa voix.

Mais il ne s'était rien passé. Pourquoi Draco le titillait il autant s'il ne voulait pas que quelque chose se passe ? Draco l'effleurait de temps en temps, donnant à Harry envie d'être touché, d'avoir plus. Et pour aggraver les choses, Draco savait parfaitement la torture qu'il lui faisait subir.

Il était rentré très tard. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses parents l'attendent, mais il avait vu son père endormi dans un des fauteuils du salon. Son père avait du attendre son retour pour l'entendre dire « Hey, 'pa, tu avais raison. Les Malfoy sont des enfoirés. » Son père se trompait lourdement. Les Malfoy étaient des gens bien. Même la mère de Draco, Narcissa, l'était. Elle était bien plus gentille que son prénom ne le laissait supposer. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Draco et pour son éducation. C'était elle qui avait apporté le dîner à Draco et lui. Elle avait fait toutes sortes de commentaires, sur ses yeux verts puis sur ses 'charmants' cheveux noir corbeau. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette famille. Ils étaient des perfectionnistes et ne faisaient pas d'erreur, alors pourquoi avaient ils accueilli Harry, pataud et pas très intelligent, dans leur maison impeccable ?

Harry repensa à leur conversation après les qualifications.

_« Oui. » « Voici Harry Potter. Il est attaquant comme moi. Nous sommes presque complémentaires. »_

_« Cela ne m'étonne pas. » « Un Potter, vraiment ? Intéressant… »_

_« Qu'est ce qui est intéressant ? »_

Ce qui l'étonnait le plus était lorsque Lucius disait qu'il n'était pas étonné. Pas étonné de quoi exactement ? Qu'il soit attaquant ou qu'ils soientpresque complémentaires ?

Il y avait anguille sous roche et cela était en rapport avec les relations entre Lucius et son père. C'était louche…

Pendant plusieurs semaines rien ne changea. Ses journées n'étaient faites que de cours, de foot et de leçons de chimie avec Draco. A sa plus grande surprise, le jeu d'Harry était devenu meilleur, ses notes de chimie s'amélioraient et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Cependant, rien n'avait eu lieu. Il en était frustré. Draco l'allumait à un point extrême, mais n'allait pas plus loin. Draco savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il avait sur lui et il semblait apprécier avoir un tel pouvoir.

C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, ses dix huit ans. Personne ne lui avait souhaité un joyeux anniversaire excepté Draco qui était venu le voir dès son arrivée au lycée pour l'étreindre et lui murmurer 'Joyeux anniversaire' au creux de l'oreille. Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir réalisé. Maintenant, il rentrait en voiture chez lui (son père s'était excusé et lui avoir acheté une voiture) après un après-midi d'étude avec Draco qui lui avait à nouveau souhaité un joyeux anniversaire et lui avait offert une fine chaîne en or. Harry avait bien essayé de refuser en arguant que c'était beaucoup trop, mais Draco ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Harry la portait maintenant et ne comptait pas l'enlever. Le soleil se couchait, teintant le ciel d'une lueur rose. On était vendredi et il semblait bien qu'il allait passer la nuit seul.

Il gara se voiture et ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Tout était calme dans la maison, ce qui était inhabituel. D'habitude, Lily écoutait la radio en chantonnant ou en faisant le ménage, mais personne ne semblait être présent. Fatigué, il alla s'installer dans le salon pour regarder la télé quand…

« SURPRISE ! » lui crièrent de nombreuses voix venant de derrière les rideaux et les fauteuils. Ses parents et amis se montrèrent.

Harry se mit à pleurer. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient rien dit. Ils avaient prévu cette soirée.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry » lui dit Lily, lui embrassant la joue pendant que les autres apportaient un grand gâteau en forme de ballon de foot.

« On pensait te souhaiter un anniversaire dans les règles de 'l'art' » son père l'étreignit, « mais finalement nous avons décidé de te laisser avec tes amis. Nous serons de retour vers 1 heure. Oh et… » James lui murmura à l'oreille, « il y a un tonneau dans ta chambre. Ne le dit surtout pas à ta mère… »

« Merci 'pa. » Harry souriait. Il s'était déjà saoulé une fois après avoir bu trop de sambuca, mais c'était seulement par ce qu'il aimait les liqueurs corsées. Et il avait maintenant la possibilité de le faire avec des amis.

Ses parents partirent et il se retrouva seul avec ses amis Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ginny, la sœur de Ron. Ironiquement, ils étaient tous à Day (rappelez vous le système des maisons !) avec lui. De la musique se fit entendre et des bières circulèrent.

Harry commençait à s'ennuyer. L'alcool lui était monté à la tête et il ne marchait plus très droit. Les autres parlaient de choses inintéressantes, s'embrassaient ou autre chose…

Harry se sentait très seul pour un anniversaire. Hermione et Ron sortaient officiellement ensemble sur le canapé du salon et il décida de se retirer vers la cuisine. C'était l'un des endroits où il n'y avait personne et il s'assit sur une chaise pour boire un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas passer son anniversaire à faire que ça ; il voulait pouvoir le partager avec quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée et Harry alla ouvrir. Il regarda à travers l'œil de la porte et vit que ce n'était pas la police qui venait pour leur demander de faire moins de bruit, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Un quelqu'un avec des cheveux blonds…

Excité, il ouvrit la porte pour voir Draco avec une bouteille de champagne à la main.

« Tu m'as appelé ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il débouchait la bouteille.

Harry ne savait pas comment diable Draco avait pu savoir ce qu'il voulait, mais il lui était reconnaissant d'être venu.

Draco sourit et prit une gorgée. « Bien, allons commencer cette soirée comme il faut. » il prit Harry par la main et le conduisit vers le salon évitant de regarder les deux en train de s'embrasser sur le canapé. Harry le vit sortir un CD d'une de ses poches et le mettre dans la chaîne stéréo. A la place du R & B pour ados qui résonnait jusqu'alors, il entendit une musique complètement différente. Il savait que c'était du rock, mais avec une touche d'électro dedans. Il put sentir les guitares sonner à ses oreilles, l'alcool lui montant toujours plus à la tête. La chanson parlait de quelqu'un incapable de vivre sans son Amour.

« C'est de qui ? » demanda Harry en bredouillant.

Draco sourit en posant la bouteille sur une table, tirant Harry vers lui. « Bienvenue dans les joies de Stabbing Westward. Essaye de sentir la musique couler à travers toi ? » Draco regardait Harry les yeux mi clos en bougeant des hanches au rythme de la musique, ses mains toujours croisées dans le dos d'Harry.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas réagir au traitement que Draco lui faisait subir. C'était trop en même temps. L'alcool le rendait terriblement dévergondé d'autant plus qu'il aimait beaucoup cette musique que celle d'avant et que Draco se frottait contre lui. Un faible gémissement lui échappa des lèvres et admira combien Draco était un bon danseur. C'était presque aussi bon que lorsqu'il s'était masturbé sous la douche…

« C'est ça… détends toi, Harry » Draco passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Harry pouvait sentir la respiration de Draco contre son oreille et cela l'électrisa.

« Toi… Malfoy ! Arrête de dévergonder mon fils ! » entendit Harry James crier.

Harry ne put y croire lorsqu'il ne sentit plus les bras de Draco autour de lui ni son souffle près de son oreille. Quelqu'un les avait séparés alors que la seule chose qui lui importait était d'être près de Draco.

Lily éteignit la chaîne et regarda son mari, apeurée. James repoussa Draco et commença à l'engueuler.

« Papa, non ! » cria Harry à son père tout en essayant de l'éloigner de Draco.

« Espèce de sale fouine ! Tu sais très bien ce que cela va donner ! » continuait de crier James même si Draco avait l'air de s'en foutre totalement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ; je ne voudrais pas détruire votre famille si parfaite. Mon père ne l'a pas fait non plus… » Draco ramassa la bouteille de champagne et récupéra son CD dans la chaîne. « Je m'en vais. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, des larmes se formant au coin des yeux. Cela n'aurait jamais du tourner ainsi, il voulait que Draco reste.

« Désolé, Harry, mais il semble que je ne sois pas le bienvenu ici. » sourit Draco en lui effleurant la joue.

« Mais je voulais que tu restes. » dit Harry en faisant la moue et en adressant un regard furieux à son père.

Draco soupira. « Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, Amour, nous pourrons continuer plus tard. Peut être lors du bal ? » lui dit il en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Draco venait il de lui demander de l'accompagner au bal ! Harry soupira, essayant de garder en mémoire la sensation de la main de Draco sur sa joue.

« Harry, peut être devrait on mettre fin à cette soirée. » déclara gentiment Lily en lui caressant le dos.

La colère d'Harry flamboya. Son père était LE responsable du départ de Draco. « Eh bien, papa l'a déjà ruinée, non ? Il n'est qu'un imbécile étroit d'esprit ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe ! » Il jeta un dernier regard haineux à son père qui gardait le silence et courut dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry savait que l'alcool le rendait déprimé, mais il s'endormit, épuisé à force d'avoir pleuré, après avoir ignoré les questions de sa mère qui frappait à la porte.

**Fin du chapitre**

Alors, verdict ? Ça valait la peine d'attendre ? Promis, le prochain chapitre ne mettra pas aussi longtemps à venir !

A venir comme chapitres : HP et le veela aux cheveux blonds, Le cavalier…

A très bientôt !

Hi-chan

PS : venez donc sur le forum **http / magienoireandyaoi . lolforum . net /** pour délirer avec nous ! ou rejoignez mon groupe yahoo : **http / groups . / group / hikaru-chanworld / **(où vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews anonymes ainsi que des informations sur l'avancement des traductions et fics plus parfois des chapitres en avant première)… en supprimant les espaces dans les adresses…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca, alinemcb54, Vert emeraude, Vif d'or , Diabolik Angel, slydawn(n'oublies pas de me donner ton adresse mail !): contente de savoir que ça vous a plu ! Pour les illustrations, malheureusement, il va falloir attendre un peu, amis promis, je ne vous oublies pas…

Lalouve, Shinobu-Sû, ness : enfin depuis le temps, le chapitre 4 ! j'espère que vous l'avez aimé !

Siuki : tu as attendu longtemps, je sais, mais j'espère que ça en valait le coup.

Euphorique : il est vrai que ça doit pas être drôle d'avoir cours en juillet… merci pour les compliments !

Crackos, Kameya, Marine Malefoy, Yuki-piyoko : merci pour vos compliments et encouragements…

lo hana ni, Kaorulabelle : et une suite ! une !

loutrina : mon rythme est assez irrégulier comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte et pour te tenir au courant, je te conseille de joindre le groupe yahoo.

Shipon : Tant mieux si elle te plaît ! je suis ton premier auteur de fic HP ? eh bien, c'est un honneur ! Pour l'instant, la fic compte 7 chapitres et elle n'est pas finie…

Jessy : non, il ne tiendra pas, mais c'est une victime consentante…

Sahada : malheureusement, il n'arrête toujours pas…

Nee Chan et Chana : pour la soirée, vous venez d'en avoir un avant goût et ça sera plus explosif par le suite ! Pour Hermi, c'est parce qu'il ne la connaît pas…

Shin' 1x2 : merci pour tes compliments ! je dois avouer que j'aime bien faire profiter les autres des histoires que j'ai apprécié, d'où les traductions… mais je suis en train de réfléchir à deux histoires 'originales' (suite de Wieso et peut être une nouvelle)

Akane : tant mieux, si ça te plaît ! quand aux réticences de James, il va falloir attendre un peu pour les connaître.

Surimigirl : en fait, je n'ai pas fait première S, mais ES. Cependant, en seconde, j'étais en option S 'lourde' (Informatique et Electronique en Sciences Physiques et Technologie des Systèmes Atomatisés)… et c'est de mes souvenirs de ces cours là que j'ai tiré la traduction…

gotika, Melissandre : à quand la suite ? eh bien maintenant…


	6. INFO IMPORTANTE

Non, je suis désolée pour le faux espoir mais ce n'est pas encore un nouveau chapitre… Ayant été très malade pendant un moment, je n'ai pu avancer mes traductions et je m'en excuse platement. Présentement, je pars en voyage de classe et ne pourrais donc pas sortir de nouveau chapitre avant la semaine prochaine. Cependant, sachez que la première partie du chapitre suivant est bien avancée et qu'elle ne devrait plus trop durer… En vous remerciant pour votre infinie patience.

Hi-chan


	7. chapitre 5 première partie

**Interactions chimiques**

pour le disclamer: Référez vous aux chapitres précédents...

J'ai un retard phénoménal et je m'en excuse. Mais je suis obligée de privilégier le plus important, à savoir les études... Cependant, rassurez vous, je n'abandonnerai pas mes traductions! Mais attendez vous à ne pas voir beaucoup de nouveaux chapitres avant juillet (pour cause d'examens)...

Vous trouverez ici la première partie du chapitre 5... La deuxième partie viendra quand j'aurai eu le temps de la traduire.

Malgré tout, j'espère que vous apprécierez de lire la suite d'Interactions Chimiques...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPITRE CINQ : **_Première partie_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de voir Draco souvent après ces évènements. Draco lui suggéra, le jour suivant, d'arrêter les leçons. _« Apparemment, ton père est contre... »_ lui avait déclaré Draco.

- - - - - - - - -

Il commença à sortir beaucoup plus avec ses amis de Day et essaya d'ignorer Draco pendant les entraînement et les matches de foot, mais cela était bien plus dur à faire qu'à dire. Chaque fois qu'il regardait Draco, il se sentait bizarre et son esprit se mettait à rêver des évènements qui avaient eu lieu lors de son anniversaire, à la façon avec laquelle Draco le serrait dans ses bras etlui murmurait des mots d'amour...

- - - - - - - - -

Il ne connaissait pas Draco depuis longtemps et pourtant il ressentait un grand vide en n'étant pas près de lui. Les leçons particulières avec lui, les matches pendant lesquels ils étaient presque plus que des coéquipiers, les brefs moments où ils avaient dansé ensembles, tout lui manquait...

- - - - - - - - -

Draco était maintenant amis avec plusieurs élèves qui étaient dans la même 'maison', Massey. Il ne voyait plus Harry avant le début des cours comme il en avait l'habitude auparavant et restait le plus souvent avec ses nouveaux amis. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir rejeté. Il avait perdu toute joie. Comment faisait il pour être heureux avant que Draco n'entre dans sa vie? Il ne savait pas. Ses amis ne pouvaient qu'atténuer le vide qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son coeur. Il se demandait sans arrêt si Draco allait tenir sa promesse. Allait il effectivement passer plus de temps avec lui lors du bal du lycée? Danserait il avec lui comme lors de son anniversaire? Cela semblait impossible actuellement. Draco l'ignorait complètement. Il ne réussissait jamais à croiser le regard de Draco lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Ce dernier était toujours tourné vers Pansy...

- - - - - - - - -

« Seigneur! Je crois que j'ai trouvé la robe parfaite pour le bal!!! » s'exclama Ginny.

- - - - - - - - -

Hermione sourit. « Il était temps. Le bal est demain, tu le sais, n'est ce pas? »

- - - - - - - - -

« Bien sûr! Je voulais simplement trouver la robe parfaite! Elle est turquoise, superbe, elle descend jusqu'aux chevilles... »

- - - - - - - - -

Harry soupira et ressera l'écharpe autour de son cou. Si seulement il pouvait s'étranlger avec...

- - - - - - - - -

"Il te manque..." déclara Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- - - - - - - - -

Harry acquiesça tout en jouant avec la fermeture de son sac.

- - - - - - - - -

"Tes notes en chimie ont tellement baissé ces dernières semaines. J'en ai deviné la cause... Je suis intelligente, hein?" Hermione sourit et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

- - - - - - - - -

"Tu as toujours été intelligente, mais oui, il me manque." lui répondit Harry tout en essayant d'oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait rien qu'en pensant à Draco.

- - - - - - - - -

Elle soupira. « Je me rappelle la manière dont vous avez dansé ensemble lors de ton anniversaire. Cela ne sautait pas aux yeux, mais j'ai remarqué qui vous étiez très proches. »

- - - - - - - - -

"Etiez... mais plus maintenant." déclara-t-il.

- - - - - - - - -

"Bien..." Elle fit une pause. "Donc tout se décidera demain soir."

- - - - - - - - -

"Demain soir?"

- - - - - - - - -

Hermione eut un sourire en coin. "Tu vas le récupérer à ce moment là... Et oublie tout ce que ton père a pu te dire. Draco n'est pas si mauvais..." Elle grimaça.

- - - - - - - - -

Harry eut un faible rire. "Mais tu le détestes."

- - - - - - - - -

"Je sais mais j'ai appris à accepter qu'il n'était pas son père..." Elle se leva puis aida Harry à se relever. "Viens... Il faut que nous t'équipions pour le bal. Je veux être certaine que tu rendes Malfoy muet et qu'il se sente coupable..."

- - - - - - - - -

Harry sourit. Il espérait y arriver. "Donc qu'est ce qu'on fait?"

- - - - - - - - -

Elle leva trois doigts. « D'abord, une coupe de cheveux, ensuite prendre des lentilles de contact et pour finir un smoking. »

- - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - -

Harry sentait que son coeur battait à tout rompre, prêt à exploser. Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle où devait avoir lieu le bal et il semblait que tout le monde était tiré à quatre épingles. Les gens qu'il avait toujours vu habillés normalement avaient revêtu de beaux habits et, pour les filles, mis du maquillage. Alors qu'Hermione, Ron et lui s'approchaient de l'entrée, Harry ne put s'emêcher d'être nerveux. Il avait l'impression d'être un épouvantail parmi tout ces gens superbement habillés.

- - - - - - - - -

"Hermione, tu es sûre que mon look est bien?" demanda Harry nerveusement en tirant légèrement sur sa veste.

- - - - - - - - -

"Harry, tu es splendide!" Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête et lui fit un signe encourageant. "Tu peux être magnifique quand tu veux."

- - - - - - - - -

Harry rougit. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal et trouvèrent une table à laquelle s'asseoir. Après un moment, tous ses autres amis se retrouvèrent et essayèrent de se parler malgré la musique relativement forte. Puis ils allèrent tous danser et il resta seul, assis à regarder et à réfléchir. Il n'avait pas vraiment le coeur à danser car s'il le faisait, les souvenirs de sa danse avec Draco lui reviendraient à l'esprit et il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Il ressemblait à un chiot énamouré. Il se mit à rire amèrement. Il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux, n'est ce pas?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et voilà la fin de la première partie! Désolée d'avoir coupé le chapitre en deux mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de traduire plus... Je m'excuse encore du retard et j'espère que vous avez malgré tout apprécié...

à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!!!

Hi-chan

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dans les futurs chapitres: Une danse sensuelle, une surprise dans la nomination des roi et reine de la soirée, un 'après soirée' mouvementé et une discussion avec Lucius...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. chapitre 5 deuxième partie

Miracle!! Diraient certains… eh oui, j'ai finalement décidé de reprendre les traductions après une très longue pause… D'ailleurs, je tiens très sincèrement à remercier les lecteurs qui malgré tout n'ont pas perdu espoir de lire la suite de mes traductions et ont continué à m'envoyer des reviews ou mails… C'est grâce à eux et à leur soutien que je n'ai pas perdu « espoir » même si je pouvais donner l'impression d'avoir abandonné…

-

Bref, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un très joyeux Noël et espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui marque mon retour à la traduction.

-

Le prochain chapitre à paraître devrait être THE RIDER 10 ou HARRY POTTER ET LE VEELA AUX CHEVEUX BLONDS 6… A vous de choisir !

-

PS : je n'ai pas répondu aux dernières reviews que j'ai pu recevoir et m'en excuse… A partir de maintenant, j'essaierai de répondre directement à ceux qui se seront « identifiés » sur ffnet ou bien m'auront laissé leur mail…

-

Bonne lecture !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _-_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _-_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Interactions Chimiques chapitre 5 partie 2**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _-_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Il regarda aux alentours mais Draco ne paraissait pas être dans le coin… Etait il d'ailleurs déjà arrivé ? Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire en attendant était d'aller se chercher un verre et de compter les minutes qui s'écoulaient.

-

Deux heures plus tard Harry cherchait toujours désespérément Draco. Ses amis étaient toujours sur la piste de danse et avaient pris quelques photos de la soirée mais Harry était resté presque au même endroit pendant tout ce temps. Plusieurs filles avaient bien essayé de l'entraîner dans leurs conversations mais il leur avait clairement fait savoir qu'il n'était pas intéressé. De même qu'il n'avait pas été intéressé quand d'autres étaient venues l'inviter à danser ou quand Hermione était venue lui dire de se bouger. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Draco.

-

Harry buvait son quatrième verre de punch quand quelqu'un s'installa à côté de lui. Il n'arrêta pas pour autant de fixer la table d'un regard vide, refusant de lever les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Pourtant… une impression bizarre… était ce… ?

-

« Je me demandais si tu accepterais de danser avec moi ? » lui fut murmuré d'une douce voix profonde dans le creux de l'oreille et à ces paroles Harry eu un sourire heureux.

-

« Bien sûr ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris tant de temps ? » demanda Harry tandis qu'une main s'emparait des siennes.

-

« J'ai été… retenu. » lui répondu Draco avec un sourire contraint et prenant le menton d'Harry dans son autre main lui fit lever le visage pour pouvoir l'observer. « Tu ne portes pas tes lunettes » remarqua-t-il.

-

« Len…Lentilles » lui répondit Harry avec un sourire légèrement béa, essayant de respirer normalement alors qu'il avait les yeux perdus dans ceux argents de Draco.

-

« Bonne amélioration » lui dit le blond alors qu'ils se levaient tous deux. « Puisque la chanson qui passe est un slow, profitons en au maximum » et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.

-

« Euh… Draco, es tu sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de faire ça ? Beaucoup de gens regardent et ça n'est pas vraiment normal…» Harry se foutait complètement de l'avis des autres mais il tenait à avoir l'avis de Draco.

-

Draco commença à pouffer : « Ne deviens pas brusquement hétéro avec moi Potter ! » tout en l'entraînant vers un emplacement libre sur la piste.

-

Le cœur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine quand Draco le serra davantage dans le bras, nouant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment eu ce type d'occasion et il pensa que la chose à faire en réponse au mouvement de son partenaire était de nouer ses propres bras autour de la taille du blond. Il se rendait déjà compte que ce simple mouvement faisait réagir les gens autour d'eux. Le niveau sonore des conversations avait considérablement augmenté.

-

« Ignores les… » lui murmura le blond. « C'est un instant rien que pour nous. »

-

Harry sourit et serra un peu plus Draco, dansant lentement avec lui, la musique lui parvenant comme en sourdine en fond sonore. La respiration chaude du blond lui effleurait l'oreille et il pouvait sentir son cœur galoper d'excitation. Cette fois, personne ne les interromprait…

-

Harry et Draco étaient tellement pris dans leur 'bulle' qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'un certain nombre de personnes avaient arrêté de danser pour les observer avec dégoût, intérêt, fascination ou envie. Personne dans l'école n'avait effectivement déjà vu un couple gay s'afficher ainsi et c'était donc un peu une surprise… Les filles qui étaient amoureuses d'Harry soupirèrent, défaites. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait jamais été intéressé… Les filles ne l'intéressaient tout simplement pas. Enfin, cette affirmation n'était pas tout à fait vraie puisqu'avant l'arrivée de Draco il ne s'était jamais intéressé à personne. Mais depuis, cela avait changé.

-

Harry, heureux, posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond et soupira de contentement. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de Draco passer délicatement dans ses cheveux pour ensuite lui effleurer le visage. Harry se mit à rougir lorsqu'il croisa le regard gris glacé, le visage de son compagnon se rapprochant de plus en plus, les douces lèvres capturant les siennes en un baiser pareil à nul autre… De petites décharges électriques parcoururent son corps, le faisant frémir irrépressiblement jusqu'au plus profond de son corps. C'était comme si chaque contact qu'ils avaient était magique, la magie augmentant au fur et à mesure en même temps que leur besoin l'un de l'autre… La langue de Draco effleura les lèvres du brun, lui demandant l'entrée qu'Harry lui accorda avec empressement, leurs langues se mêlant alors, et leurs bouches se pressant ensemble, comme désespérées… Le courant qui passait entre eux augmenta au point qu'Harry eut l'impression d'être comme enflammé. Il rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir ceux de Draco ouverts, une flamme y brûlant au plus profond des prunelles et entraînant Harry toujours plus profondément dans cet abysse qu'était Draco.

-

Harry essaya de se retenir de gémir de plaisir, les sensations devenant rapidement trop fortes pour lui. Il sentit que si cela allait plus loin, cela serait encore plus difficile de se retenir de faire l'amour avec Draco à même le sol. Ça n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ou imaginer dans sa douche. Le baiser enflammé pris fin, mais pas la lueur sauvage brillant dans les yeux de Draco, cette lueur brûlant même encore plus intensément.

-

« Père avait raison… » murmura Draco d'une voix rauque.

-

Harry le regarda, confus. « Raison à propos de quoi ? »

-

« Tes parents te cachent quelque chose, mon amour, et il serait temps qu'ils te le disent… » La lueur au fond des yeux du blond commençait à s'éteindre mais ça n'empêchait pas le brun de le vouloir toujours aussi passionnément. « C'est en rapport avec le fait qu'ils aient essayé de me garder éloigné de toi. »

-

Harry soupira et se pelotonna contre Draco. « Ça m'est un peu égal pour l'instant. Je t'ai enfin tout à moi… »

-

« Et moi je t'ai dans mes bras… » souffla Draco, lui embrassant affectueusement la joue tout en continuant de danser.

-

Ils dansèrent jusqu'à la fin de la chanson puis arrêtèrent. Harry ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'en ce moment même. Draco ne lâcha pas un instant, le tenant par la main ou par la taille, y compris quand ses amis étaient là.

-

Les amis d'Harry n'en étaient pas franchement ravis à l'exception de Ron et Hermione qui avait compris ce qui se passait et l'avait expliqué à celui-ci. Les autres agissaient comme s'ils étaient heureux mais Harry voyait bien leurs regards furieux en direction de Draco lorsqu'il tournait les yeux. Draco était cependant bien meilleurs qu'eux à ce petit jeu, il renvoyait leurs regard avec une intensité multipliée par dix, faisant légèrement rire Harry. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce besoin de prouver le niveau de testostérone… A cause de ça, les garçons agissaient bizarrement comme s'ils défendaient leur territoire. Et c'était le bazar si un ami acceptait d'être 'volé' par son petit ami… Harry se rendait bien compte que Draco ne faisait que se montrer protecteur à son encontre en renvoyant les regards qui lui étaient adressés.

-

La danse finie, les gens continuaient à les observer, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu de couple auparavant, ce qui était vrai au sens qu'ils n'avaient probablement jamais vu de couple gay… Certains leur demandèrent même ce que ça faisait et comment c'était mais Harry les ignorait tandis que Draco souriait, chacun étant seulement préoccupé par l'autre.

-

« Eh, Hermione, » demanda Ron levant les yeux de sa nourriture, « tu sais où se passe l'after ? »

-

« Mystère… » Répondit elle, essayant d'ignorer les questions intempestives de Ron à ce sujet.

-

Draco plaçait de petits baisers papillon sur le cou d'Harry tout en souriant, béa. « Je vais te dévoiler ce secret… » murmura Draco tout en souriant d'un air entendu en direction de Ron. « L'after aura lieu chez moi. » dit il si doucement que seul Harry l'entendit.

-

« Vraiment? Tu n'as pas peur que les gens y foutent le bordel ? » lui sourit Harry, les yeux brillants. Si jamais quelque chose se passait entre Draco et lui, ça se passerait dans la chambre du blond.

-

Draco mordilla lentement l'oreille d'Harry, faisant frémir ce dernier. « On appelle ça un service de sécurité, chéri… »

-

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu peux te permettre ce genre de choses. » rougit Harry.

-

« Tu es si mignon quand tu rougis. Ça te donne un air si innocent… » souffla Draco, resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille du brun.

-

« Mais je suis 'innocent' »

-

« Tu ne le seras plus quand j'en aurai fini avec toi… » lui dit Draco avec une voix sensuelle donnant envie à Harry que le bal se termine immédiatement pour qu'il puisse profiter de son petit ami en privé.

-

« Ne fait… » soupira Harry.

-

« Et pourquoi pas? Est ce que je te 'perturbe' ? » rigola Draco et Harry sentit sa main s'égarer sous sa chemise, remontant lentement vers le haut.

-

« Pitié, non, pas ici… » Murmura Harry, luttant pour ne pas céder à la tentation que représentait Draco.

-

Draco retira lentement sa main. « Ok, à condition que je puisse t'avoir plus tard… »

-

« Oh, tu m'auras… tout entier à toi. » Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait jamais eu auparavant l'occasion d'avoir un langage un peu graveleux et se sentait un peu en 'danger' à ses propres mots.

-

« Tant mieux… Tiens, ils vont annoncer le roi et la reine du bal. » Draco tourna les yeux vers la scène où le président des élèves se trouvait, prêt à faire une annonce.

-

Sur une table proche de lui se trouvaient deux couronnes… Harry se demanda qui aurait l'occasion de les porter.

-

« Tout d'abord, laissez moi remercier le comité des élèves pour avoir si bien organisé ce bal. » annonça-t-il. « Et maintenant passons à l'évènement le plus important de la soirée, l'élection du roi et de la reine du bal. » Il ouvrit la première enveloppe et eut un sourire en coin « Le roi du bal de cette année est… »

-

Harry sentit son cœur bondir.

-

« Harry Potter ! » clama le président des élèves dans le micro.

-

« Moi ?! » s'exclama Harry surpris. Il se leva nerveusement, adressant un faible sourire à Draco.

-

« Félicitations mon amour » murmura Draco.

-

Harry avait les nerfs particulièrement à vif. Il se demandait qui pourrait bien être la reine. Draco serait il jaloux s'il devait danser avec elle ? Harry monta rapidement sur l'estrade, souriant lorsque le président des élèves le couronna.

-

« Et maintenant pour la reine… » Il ouvrit une seconde enveloppe et éclata de rire… « La reine du bal est… Draco Malfoy ! »

-

A cette proclamation, toute la salle pouffa de rire. Harry riait à en avoir mal aux côtes. Draco avec une tiare sur la tête ? Il s'en souviendrait éternellement. Draco grimpa fièrement les marches de l'estrade, la salle toujours 'abasourdie', et baissa la tête pour que la tiare soit placée sur sa tête.

-

Riant toujours, le président des élèves reprit : « Le roi et la reine vont maintenant danser ensemble. »

-

« Sympa, la tiare… » Commenta Harry tenant la main de Draco alors qu'ils prenaient place sur la piste.

-

Draco eut un sourire bon enfant. « J'en entendrai indéfiniment parler, n'est ce pas ? »

-

« Exact, à moins que tu ne trouves le moyen de me faire taire… » le couple dansait un slow tranquille.

-

« S'il te plait, ne me donne pas d'idées avant que nous ne soyons chez moi… » dit Draco, se léchant les lèvres asséchées, Harry se trouvant immédiatement captivé.

-

D'autres couples les rejoignirent sur la piste de danse. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que la nuit lui apporterait comme 'distractions'…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _-_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _-_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Fin du chapitre 5**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _-_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _-_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pfiou… j'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre… il est trois heures du mat'…

-

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce 'cadeau de Noël'… Comme dit plus haut, laisser moi une review après vous être identifiés ou bien une adresse mail et je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre personnellement… Sinon comme vous devez vous en douter, toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues quelle qu'elles soient (les critiques sont admises à conditions qu'elles soient constructives) Les reviews anonymes auront une brève réponse à la fin du prochain chapitre…

-

Tiens, en parlant de prochain chapitre, un petit aperçu de ce qui va se passer pour vous tenir en haleine :

_Arrivée chez les Malfoy et brève rencontre avec Lucius._

_Draco et Harry s'échappent de la soirée._

_Lemon._

_Métamorphose._

-

Soit dit en passant, la version originale ne compte que sept chapitres, il me faut donc un/une bêta pour les chapitres 8 et suivants que j'aurai à écrire… Merci de me l'indiquer si cela vous intéresse.

-

PS : si vous remarquez des fautes ou des erreurs dans la traduction, je m'en excuse, mais vous ayant déjà énormément fait patienter pour la suite de cette fic, je n'ai pas en plus pris le temps de la relire avant de la poster…

-

Bande sonore m'ayant maintenue devant mon PC pour faire cette traduction :

**Blind Guardian :** _**A Twist in The Myth **_(Préférées: _Carry the Blessed Home_ et _Skalds and Shadows_)

**Gackt:** _**Diabolos **_(Préférée: Metamorphoze)

**Schandmaul:** _**Narrenkönig **_(Préférées: _Walpurgisnacht_, _Der Kurier_ et _Der Hofnarr_ (il y a un AMV fantastique avec cette chanson et Clopin Trouillefou du DA Notre Dame de Paris sur youtube, je vous le conseille))

-

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !!

-

Madhatter Hi-chan

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


End file.
